


Ugh, Feelings

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fear of break-up, HQ Rarepair Zine, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Too many video game references, the art is so cute guys i'm crying, with art by Tersa/Blulious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Ryuu smooched his cheek--an obnoxious smooch, puckered lips and punctuated with a loud‘mwah’,which by all means shouldn’t have sent a plague of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.Kenji wasn’t going to have to deal with these gross, patheticfeelingsfor much longer.College was around the corner. Between exams, homework, and whatever other tortuous human experimentation professors were doing to their students that turned them into husks that replaced their blood with caffeine, Chikara and Ryuu weren’t going to keep playing this ‘visit whenever we can’ game. Not with each of their schools 30 or more minutes away in three different directions. They were going to need those precious 30 minutes to study, or nap, or chug energy drinks until they astral projected.No more afternoons crushed between them. No more obnoxious smooches. No more infestations of winged insects writhing in his organs.





	Ugh, Feelings

Kenji was afraid of only one thing.

He wasn’t afraid of heights. He just didn’t like to be near them, that was all. He definitely wasn’t afraid of Aone’s Exorcist impression. He only screamed for dramatic effect. He was admittedly a little afraid of Nametsu, but so was everyone, so that didn’t count.

There was only one thing Kenji truly feared, and it had everything to do with the two boyfriends in his bed, smiling at him as if he were a Disney prince.

Wasn't love supposed to be this great thing? Make him want to shout it from the mountaintops, or dance in the rain, or write cringeworthy poetry?

All it made Kenji want to do was run, maybe start a new life on some overlooked speck on the map with a farm and some sheep, where nobody except Aone could ever find him.  

Twin-sized beds were not meant for three third-year guys to spend their afternoons now that volleyball season was over; they had to arrange their gangling limbs like a bad game of Tetris. Worse, they had to squeeze in real tight with arms wrapped around him from either side, gentle breaths caressing his neck, and close enough to feel their heartbeats.

They were going to smash his heart into itty bitty pieces any day now.

He might write one of those cringeworthy poems after all. Make it a haiku to be ironic.

Haikus about afternoons sharing a tiny bed, and missing everything about it, from the kisses as soft as the sheets, to the bruises thanks to Chikara's elbow's magnetic attraction to his face.

Ryuu poked his cheek. “You’re thinking too hard. That pout’s gonna get stuck on your face.”

“It’s a cute pout.” Chikara did that thing, that awful thing where he traced circles over Kenji’s chest with his fingertip, leaving a tingle that rippled across his chest like a stone skipping over a lake. “What’s bothering you?”

Kenji curled his fingers around Chikara’s wrist gingerly, too weak to his touch to pull away. “I hate haikus.”

Chikara’s gentle laugh was lost in the sea of pillows and the haze of _them_. Whatever _them_ meant. If there was an aura to _them_ , like those fraud psychics would ramble about on that infomercial he watched on Wednesday nights at three in the morning, it would be some sort of… soft shade of orange, with a name that sounded like it could be a water Pokemon. “You hate everything.”

“Everything but us, right?” Ryuu cooed. He rested his chin on Kenji’s chest beside Chikara’s hand, giving him those loathsome puppy eyes that had mercilessly destroyed Kenji’s willpower time and time again.

“Wrong.”

“Tsundere bastard.” Ryuu smooched his cheek--an obnoxious smooch, puckered lips and punctuated with a loud _‘mwah’_ , which by all means shouldn’t have sent a plague of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Kenji wasn’t going to have to deal with these gross, pathetic _feelings_ for much longer.

College was around the corner. Between exams, homework, and whatever other tortuous human experimentation professors were doing to their students that turned them into husks that replaced their blood with caffeine, Chikara and Ryuu weren’t going to keep playing this ‘visit whenever we can’ game. Not with each of their schools 30 or more minutes away in three different directions. They were going to need those precious 30 minutes to study, or nap, or chug energy drinks until they astral projected.

No more afternoons crushed between them. No more obnoxious smooches. No more infestations of winged insects writhing in his organs.

No more losing competitions for ‘worst’ selfie to Chikara’s cursed wardrobe, or midnight calls with whispered affections, or playlists with Rickrolls snuck in, or arcade dates where they shoved into the two-person dinosaur shooting game booth and pretended to escort whoever was in the middle to safety, or comfortable silences in their arms like this one.

He could do without the silences. No more dreadful serenity that left their minds free to drift to the inevitable.

“Not much longer now, huh?” Ryuu whispered, distracted, his thought escaping him. A thought as sharp as a sword, and aimed at Kenji’s chest.

“One month,” Chikara replied, tracing his fingertips down Kenji’s torso to rest his palm flat on his side, leaving his chest unguarded. All the better to tear his heart out like a Mortal Kombat fatality.

Ryuu leaned up on his elbow without bruising Kenji’s cheekbone, a talent he wished Chikara would master. Not that it would matter much longer. “So, uh. I was thinking…”

Kenji’s heart stopped. His fists tightened. His conscience shouted ‘Finish him’ like the Mortal Kombat announcer.

It was what he deserved for being pathetic enough to fall for this whole ‘love’ garbage.

“There’s some cheap apartments. Between our schools, I mean. Would make the commute kinda longer, but I gotta get a job and my own place anyway, so I was thinking we could get a place together there? If-if you want, I mean, it’s, uh, it’s no big deal if--”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Chikara cut in, taking his hand off Kenji’s side to cup Ryuu’s cheek, giving him that disgustingly soft smile that always turned Kenji’s knees to jello. “What do you think, Kenji?”

“Y-yeah.” Kenji inhaled sharply, breath returning to his lungs, his heart somehow still safe in his ribcage. “Yeah, sure.”

A place together.

“I was thinking we could get two rooms. In case one of you needs time to yourself, ya know? Or for studying, stuff like that.”

A place together instead of breaking up.

“That’s a good idea. Not that you or Kenji ever study.”

A living room to squeeze onto the couch and watch movies together. A kitchen to throw food at each other in. A bathroom to argue over which way the toilet paper faced on the holder. An apartment filled with their water Pokemon orange aura to call home.

With the exception of ‘No Xbox allowed, we’re a PlayStation family’, Ryuu and Chikara’s excited chatter didn’t reach him. He couldn’t hear anything over his racing thoughts, over the relief flooding through the new door-- _their_ new door--of possibilities opening before them.

They could cook together and split the chores. They could share their Xbox-less game collections. They could get a huge bed, spending the nights sleeping in their hopefully elbow-less embrace. They could get a pet to spoil together, maybe one of those ugly dogs with the smushed faces that reminded him of Ryuu, or a cat to blame when his unnecessarily long limbs knocked things off the counter--

“You alright, Kenji?”

“Can we get a cat?” Kenji blurted, eyes stinging and voice cracking.

The arms draped over him from both sides held him tighter.

“Damn. Didn’t know you liked cats so much.”

“I don’t think he’s crying about cats, Ryuu.”

“‘m not crying,” he sniffled. Physics-breaking raindrops just happened to materialize in the corner of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “You're too clingy. It’s gross.”

Ryuu curled in closer, nuzzling his nose against Kenji’s neck. “Stop being so afraid of our affection.”

“Hmph. I’m not afraid of anything.”

Not anymore, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the [HQ Rarepair Zine](https://hqrarepairzine.tumblr.com/)! :D It was such an incredible honor to participate in this for-charity zine with such amazing creators. Everyone was so skilled and hardworking, it was inspiring. You can still get a PDF if you're interested! 
> 
> ALSO, I'M SUPER LUCKY, Tersa ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/blulious), [Tumblr](http://blulious.tumblr.com/)) drew this to accompany the fic, guys it's so cute Tersa is so amazing and talented!!!! brb sobbing  
> 
> 
> You can catch me at [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
